


Three Cool Cats

by LennonandMcCartneywannabe



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: I came up with the story myself, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly Relationship, based on fanart, it's a bit weird but it will be explained later, they are half cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennonandMcCartneywannabe/pseuds/LennonandMcCartneywannabe
Summary: John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison are all half cat and half human, as far as they know they are the only half cat people. Stuck in a battle to becoming successful musicians and hide their secret. Will they find out why they are the way that they are?Thank you to @supercarbonate on Tumblr for letting me write this and for your amazing art, I hope you like it.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Little Kitten

Pauls P.O.V.  
“He’s a freak, That’s what he is!” the doctor yelled scrabbling away from us.  
“Please help us, he just needs a check up, I need to know if he is healthy” My mum said, hoping that for once a doctor would agree to help me.  
“Are you blind? He has cat ears and a tail, and I’m very sure I saw little claws in his fingers before. that’s not human you crazy bitch!” he said “Did you fuck a cat or something?”  
“Don’t use that language in front of my son, and for your information I did no such thing, it is probably a mutation but none of you will look at him!”  
“I have the right…”  
“What about his right? He’s a six year old boy who can’t get any healthcare”  
“That’s not my problem and I suggest you leave”  
“Uh, this is ridiculous, fine, come on James, clearly we are not welcome here” My mum took my hand and led me out of the doctors office and back home through the streets of Liverpool. 

Georges P.O.V.  
I sat down on the bus silently hoping no one would pay any attention to me, as I skimmed my eyes around I saw a guy wearing a beanie, it is summer, is his head not hot? I always wear a hat but that’s becuase of my stupid ears, but I would never wear a beanie in summer, he must be an idiot, I got up and slid into the seat next to him.  
“Y’know it’s summer, right?” I asked  
“Yeah, I’m not dumb, it’s my hair that’s the problem” He said  
“Maybe you should wear a hat like me, not as hot, what’s wrong with your hair? Are you like me?” I asked  
“I don’t know, maybe” He said, I gently put my hand on his arm and carefully extended my claws, his eye’s grew wide and he grabbed my hand, shit, he then turned it over and looked at my claws. “You are like me, what’s your name?” He asked  
“I’m George, you?”  
“Paul, do you want to see my claws?”  
“Really? Yes please!” I said, he held out his hand so that I could see them, they were huge compared to mine and a lot sharper.  
“What do ya think?” he asked  
“They’re swell, much cooler than mine”  
“Your’s will grow, mine used to look a lot like yours”  
“If you say so, would you mind if I sat with you at lunch? I don’t really have any friends”  
“Yeah sure” 

John’s P.O.V.  
Our first proper gig as The Quarrymen, to say I am nervous is an understatement, as I got on stage I grew even more nervous, most of my band had never played an instrument before joining the band, just as I thought it could not get any worse I spot cutest guy in the world standing next to Ivan. He is absolutely perfect, his hair is dark and a bit messy, his face is slightly chubby, with a beanie that looks like it has been worn for years on top, and he is wearing a grandma sweater... he is perfect! Plus is that guitar I see, I hope he can play well. 

The gig was shit, I got the lyrics all wrong, I was too distracted by the angle in the audience. We left the stage, my mum ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug, I quickly talked to her before scurrying off with the rest of the band to the church hall. Only minutes later did Ivan come in with the boy following behind him, still wearing the beanie.  
“Hey Ivan, who’s this?” I asked  
“This is Paul, he plays guitar!”  
“Well you're gonna play Paul? Or do you play with something else?” He went bright red, he swung his guitar over his shoulder and looked like he was about to play except… “You’re holding it wrong”  
“I’m left handed” he said, he put his hands on the strings and started to play Twenty Flight Rock, amazingly well, if before I had a crush, now I’m in love.  
“You’re alright for a beginner, I’ll think about it” I said  
“But…”  
“What’s with the beanie? You know it’s summer”  
“He’s like you John” Ivan said, the rest of The Quarrymen looked confused, why did I tell Ivan? Paul looked equally shocked as I felt.  
“You’re like me?” He asked “Is that why you’re wearing that awful hat?”  
“It’s better than your ancient beanie” Could this young boy really be like me? Could he also be part cat? I’m not the only one! “Do you want to come back to my place?”  
“I just met you dude”  
“And?” I leaned towards him and whispered near his head “I want to see your ears and tail” I pulled away and saw his face had once again gone red.  
“Uh… sure… when are you going?”  
“Just a minute”  
“Ok, I’ll just wait outside” 

Paul’s P.O.V.  
It had been a couple of years and the Quarrymen were now The Beatles. We are now John, George, Stuart, Pete and myself. But most of the time hanging out it was just John, George and I. We crawled the streets of Liverpool dressed in black leather, with guitars slug over our backs, either playing gigs or hanging out at John’s house, much to his Aunt Mimi’s disapproval. We adored our time at John’s house, we could be free, take of the hats, and let our tails be free instead of tucked down our pants, often at John’s house we would let our inner cat out and run around, mostly knocking things off tables, or finding weird places to lie down, most of which would not support our weight. 

Ever since the day we had met I had been falling madly in love with both of them, I kept it to myself, I’m already half cat, I don’t need to be called queer as well, but how I wish I could tell at least one of them. In my dreams we are all together, the three of us, holding both their hands, waking up in the morning with the two of them next to me, alas they’re both straight as a Mimi’s perfect fence.


	2. Hamburg?

Pauls P.O.V. 

“You want us to come with you to Hamburg?” John said, he glanced at me with a look of confusion. We were in the Cavern Club having just finished a gig, all a bit drunk and all ready to go home. Allan, who had been hanging around and trying to organise some kind of tour, was now talking about a gig in Hamburg of all places, considering we are in a club he managed to find the creepiest corner in the entire place, but it will have to do.   
“Yes, I believe you could do very well, I won’t be going with you though, you will be meeting with a man by the name of Irvin Schmidt, the booking is for 3 months” said Allan, why did that name sound familiar? Must be a common name in Germany.   
“Oh, well that sounds fine” I said, shrugging my shoulders a little, “when are we going?” I asked   
“This time next week” Allan said, that seems a bit soon, why does Alan sound so cheerful, he normally sounds very stressed, something is not right about this.   
“Ok, we’ll see you then, at the docks?” John asked   
“Yes, goodbye boys, it was nice knowing you”   
“We won’t be gone very long though” Stuart said, confused   
“No, not at all” Allan said before walking away. 

We arrived in Hamburg and after a painstakingly long walk through Hamburg finally met with Irvin at the address given to us by Allan, it looked like an old cinema.  
“You must be The Beatles” He said, reaching out his hand, we all took turns to shake his hand, and then I looked towards John.   
“Yes, we were told you had some gigs booked for us” John said, always the leader John is, I have no idea what we would ever do without him.   
“That is correct, if you would follow me I’ll show you too your rooms you will be using for your stay” He said. We followed him up through a cinema and eventually went upstairs where there are two rooms, with the doors on opposite sides of a small corridor.   
“Maybe we should have stayed in Liverpool” George said, starting to sound a bit nervous, he is looking a bit pale, maybe he is just homesick?  
“Oh calm down Georgie, where’s your sense of adventure?” John asked   
“In Liverpool” replied George  
“Here are your rooms” Irvin said “John, Paul and George in this one, and… uh… the other two can have the other, here is your keys” How did he remember our names but forget Stuart and Petes?   
“Thank you, where should we meet you tomorrow morning?” I said   
“I’ll be here” He said, with a slight smirk which caught me off guard, I glanced at John but he did not seem to have noticed anything weird.   
“Oh… uh… alright then” I said, stuttering a bit. John took the keys from Irvin and we all watched Irvin stumble down the stairs, we then split and went to our assigned rooms, our room was small and had one lonely window, there were also a few lamps for light and a wardrobe sized room with a toilet and sink, the paint was coming off the walls, immediately we noticed there was only one very small bed, making it seem as if it was only meant for one person to stay here, weird.   
“The beds mine” said John “you two can sleep on the end, like cats”   
“Very funny” I said sarcastically “If we are sleeping like cats then obviously you won’t mind if I sleep on your face” I replied, John growled at me looking very frustrated.  
“Fine we can share, but if any of you tries to cuddle me or something I won’t hesitate to push you on the floor”  
“You wish, I have claws, ye bastard” George said, there was no way to avoid George's cuddles, everyone knew that. 

The next morning we woke up in a pile of limbs on the floor, John still fast asleep on top of George and I. Well I guess that’s revenge for us sleeping on him, as they were both asleep I took a little time to stroke John’s hair, it was so soft, as I continued to stroke him, he started to purr, I used my other hand to stroke George's hair and it was not long before they were both purring, if only we could stay here, forever, right here on the floor. I was so distracted by John and Georges purring that I did not notice John slowly waking up.  
“Fuck off” John said, I quickly squirmed out from under him, put on my beanie, tucked my tail into my pants out of habbit.   
“Sorry Johnny” I said, feeling very embarrassed. Wanting to avoid an argument with John I decided to go and open the door to go find out if Pete and Stuart were up yet, hopefully they did not hear the purring, I have no idea how soundproof the walls are here. But the door was not working, I kept turning the handle, but the door would not budge, I tried pushing it, and I tried pulling it, why is it not opening? I was starting to freak out, my breathing was getting faster and I could feel my heart trying to leap out of my chest, so in my panic I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked the door making a massive hole, I stuck my head through and saw Irvin standing there, with a huge smirk on his face.   
“Why is the door locked?” I asked, feeling even more nervous than before.   
“Oh James, or should I call you Jamie?” How does he know my name? Only my mother called me Jamie, plus I wrote Paul McCartney on the contract. “You probably don’t know me, but I’m the man responsible for everything weird about you” He said “I have been known you since you were conceived and I have been following you ever since, as well as George and John”   
“What do you mean?” Who is this guy?  
“I am the first man to successfully mix species, I followed your mothers when they were pregnant and managed to insert cat DNA into you by pretending to be a doctor, I am a bit disappointed you all got the same traits, but at least it worked. Now that you have grown up I can finally use you for more research”   
“Why would you do that? What good are half-cat people?”  
“You are absolutely useless, but I can use you to prove it worked, I can get funding from the government for further testing and future experiments, I will need you three though, you are vital to my research, I could create whole knew creatures to roam the earth, and they would be mine”  
“No, we won’t go with you, so fuck off”  
“That’s alright, I took blood samples, keep playing shows and keep quiet though or I will tell the police that little Georgie is underage, and don’t forget, I know where you live” He said, what the fuck, I pulled my head back inside the door and turned to see John and George standing behind me.   
“Was he telling the truth?” George said “Am I really an unnatural freak?”  
“No of course not, don’t listen to him” I said “We need to find a way out of here, we can’t afford to get stuck here, does that window open?”   
“Yeah, very slightly, there should be enough room to get out” George said, trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer than chapter 1, finally starting to get into the story, I will try publish more regularly but I have a lot of work at the moment, sorry.


	3. Life Goes On

Paul’s P.O.V.   
“I’ll go first and check that there is something for us to safely land on” John said, he then leaned out the window, looked down and smiled “There is a step just outside the window” he then turned his head up towards George and I, “We can use the window to climb onto the roof” without saying anything he then climbed out the window and appeared to be standing on something, before turning to face us, he then froze, looking petrified, “How do I stand on the window?”  
“You could smash the glass, then stand in the frame?” I suggested, I hope he is wearing shoes, or he might cut his foot.   
“That’s a great idea Paulie,” John said. Next thing I knew John had punched the window causing the glass to immediately fall out, “Well it’s nice to know it is a good quality building” He said sarcastically. He then put his foot into the window frame and climbed up out of sight.   
“Johnny?” I called out, very worried, “Are you alright?”   
“Yes, come one it’s perfectly safe” he replied. George looked at me innocently and a bit confused as to what to do next, I then pointed towards the window and he walked over before repeating what John had done only seconds before. I grabbed all of our stuff that we would need and went over the window, passing everything up to John and George. It was a bit of a struggle but we managed and it was not long before I crawled out the window and climbed onto the roof. 

We spent most of the morning sitting on the roof with our guitars overlooking the city. Hamburg certainly looks beautiful from the rooftops, I was now overlooking the hell in the streets below that were full of prostitutes and drug dealers. In the distance I could see ancient buildings, most of which are churches, and canals that went for miles, a city still torn by the second world war, but still strangely beautiful in a way Liverpool never was. I felt John come and put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Come on Paul, I want to set up somewhere for us to sleep and find a way to make sure that asshole can’t find us up here, he ain’t takin’ anymore of my blood, that’s for certain”   
“Sure Johnny” I said with a bit of a laugh in my voice. We walked across the roof to where George was attaching some sheets I had grabbed to the small rain shelter near the fire exit, using knots through the holes to hold it up, creating a small tent thing that obviously was not going to last. “This isn’t going to work, we are going to freeze, it’s January” I said, very worried, “What if we go find another hotel?”   
“We don’t have any money” George said “We can’t afford that”   
“What are we supposed to do?” I shouted, choking a bit on a build up of tears. We cannot just sit here and freeze, we could die.   
“What if we sleep in the bars?” John suggested.   
“He booked the gigs,” I said, now fully crying.   
“Hey, Paulie, calm down, we can stay here tonight and we will find a solution tomorrow, come one lets go play some music, we have a gig tonight and we haven’t practiced in so long” John said.  
“I’ve got the guitars!” George said, bringing them over to us.   
“What shall we play boys?” John said.   
“Some Chuck Berry” George said, we both knew that was what John would want to play anyway.   
“Great choice Georgie!” John said, smiling.

A few hours later, and quite a lot of songs later we climbed down through the window and out to meet Stu and Pete. Stuart had managed to get the address of the club so we immediately started walking there, it was only five minutes so it was not too long of a walk. The club stank of alcohol and sex, we quickly went to the back, hoping to find the owner of the club.   
“Hello boy’s” I quickly turned around, it was Irvin.   
“Hi Irvin” Stuart said, without a care in the world, “Do you know where the club manager would be?”   
“Well lovely boy’s, today is your lucky day, I own the club” Fuck, George grabbed my hand, but John tried to stand strong.   
“That is great, what time is our first gig?” Stuart said, looking confused as to why John had not talked yet.   
“Meet me here at ten, enjoy yourselves and try not to get too drunk” Irvin said, before walking off. 

John’s P.O.V.   
The second Irvin left, I let my shields fall away, immediately turning to look at where Paul and George were, George clinging to Paul's arm like a koala, while gently weeping.   
“Hey, Georgie, it’s alright, he can’t hurt you here, it would cause a scene” Paul was whispering to him, this seemed to calm down George a bit, though he was still extremely overwhelmed.   
“What’s wrong with him?” Stuart asked  
“Uh… he’s just homesick” I said, hopefully Stuart believes me. All he did was nod, and I took it as an alright. Pete once again has disappeared, as long as he keeps playing drums, I really don't care what he does.  
“I’m going to try to talk to that girl over there, and maybe… y’know?” Stuart said, at least he has the decency to tell us where he is going.   
“Yeah, yeah, we know, go have fun” I said. Stuard then smiled at me before walking off.   
“What do you want to do?” Paul said.  
“Wanna go join Stuart and try and find a bird to sleep with?” I suggested.  
“I’m not really interested” Paul muttered, just loud enough to be heard.  
“Is my Princess Paulie queer?” I asked, please say yes.  
“N… no…” He said quietly “Just tw…”   
“What was that?” I said, putting my hand behind my ear and leaning up close to Paul's face in a childish way. He immediately went bright red.  
“Just two blokes” He said, looking to George for support.   
“Two! That’s pretty queer to me!” I said “Who are they?”  
“Keep your voice down” He said, looking very worried.  
“Oh Paul, no one here speaks english” At least I hoped no one does.  
“You’d be surprised,” He said angrily.   
“Leave him alone John” George said.   
“I want to know who they are” I said, silently hoping one was me, I would never admit it but I had always been a bit, just a bit! Smitten by Paulie, with his Elvis hair and slightly chubby face. George was never too bad looking himself. Shit am I queer?  
“It’s none of your business” Paul said.  
“Do I know them?” I said.   
“Ye…” Paul started saying only to be interrupted.   
“Hey guys, this is Astrid, she’s an artist” Stuart said “Astrid this is John, Paul and George”   
“Hello, wow, what happened to him?” Astrid said looking at Paul, who was still red in the face.  
“He’s fine, aren’t you Paulie?” I said.  
“Uh… yeah” He replied. Astrid whispered something in Stuart's ear causing him to laugh. What’s so bloody funny? 

Chatting with the boys and Astrid had been rather boring, why do people always have to flaunt when they are in love? They only just met. The real problem was that it was now five minutes past ten and Pete was nowhere to be found, Irvin was starting to look impatient, it was starting to become clear that the only reason he brought the club was to get Paul, George and I, and now he was being forced to wait on Pete Best, which was honestly the story of everyone's life that had ever had the privilege of knowing Pete.   
“I swear if he doesn’t get here soon I’m going to pull your gigs” Irvin said, getting agitated.   
“You won’t do that, you can’t afford to lose us” George said.   
“What… I could… I don’t need… fuck…” Irvin was now getting furious. Luckily for him, just at that moment Pete turned up, with a huge smirk on his face.  
“Hey, what did I miss?” He said with a slight giggle to his tone.   
“What did you miss?” Irvin shouted “Where the fuck have you been?”  
“Enjoying myself, like you said. I’m here now, what does it matter to you?”  
“Nothing. It’s fine. You're on stage in five, don’t try this again, I don’t know who’s idea this was, but don’t do it again” Irvin said, before walking away.  
“What’s his problem?” Pete said, confused.   
“Don’t worry, George just reminded him that he can’t give us up, and he’s annoyed that we have power over him” I said  
“But we don’t have anything over him, do we?” Stuart said.  
“No, none at all” I said, with a grin on my face, while Paul and George looked at me worried. 

The gig went surprisingly well, and we went back to the cinema, Stuart and Pete went to their room and Paul, George and I climbed up to the roof, bringing some extra pillows and blankets, getting settled below the stars like three stray cats.


	4. With A Little Help From My Friends

We lay under the star filled sky, curled up against each other trying to get away from the harsh winter cold, and gain at least some heat. The only one of us that was asleep was George, and only because he was in the middle, John had been terrified that little Georgie would freeze in the night, because of how skinny he is. Thankfully we had plenty of blankets to keep us warm. But there was a very strong wind, and it was snowing around our little hut. We had built the hut out of suitcases, wooden planks and other materials that we had stolen to build the walls under the rain shelter, we had also added sheets over the top to try keep it a bit insulated at least. Much to my surprise, after what felt like hours, John crawled out from under the blankets and crawled over to where I was. “Paulie, come with me” He said.  
“What about Georgie?” I asked, worried, it was bloody freezing and I promised George’s Mum that I would keep him safe while we were in Germany.  
“He'll be fine, he has all the blankets, come on” He said, tugging at my gloved hand.  
“Fine, where are we going?” I asked.  
“I want to look at the view, hurry up!” He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up to follow him, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the roof, looking over the city, immediately I was speechless.  
“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” He said,  
“Yeah, look at all those canals!” I said, rather excited, I had never seen such a view of a city, it was a bit hard to see in the dark, but there were lots of boats that had lights reflecting on the water of the canals, making it shimmer and shine.  
“I’m not looking at the canals,” He said.  
“Well the buildings are nice too” the buildings look shit but he is blind, and the lights create a different effect at night.  
“I was looking at your smile,” he said, I immediately felt my face grow warm.  
“My what?” I said, stuttering a bit.  
“Your smile, it’s adorable” he said, reaching over to run his thumb along my jaw, causing me to only blush more.  
“Uh… thanks,” I said, petrified and unable to move.  
“Your welcome, can I kiss you?” He said. My mouth fell open from surprise, what the fuck! Where did this side of John come from? Before I could fully process what he said John’s lips crashed onto mine, and the rest of the world faded from my mind, our lips quickly began moving together, and John pulled me closer towards him leaving only the fabric of our clothes between us, and for a moment nothing else mattered. Well until we pulled apart, George was sitting there watching us, looking... heartbroken?  
“George! I thought you were asleep?” I said  
“I got cold and woke up to… nevermind”  
“What is it George? We won’t judge” I said.  
“See the two people I’m in love with kissing” George said, his face turning bright red.  
“Wait, you love both of us?” John asked, smiling, “Paul, do you love George as well as me?”  
“Uh… yes, yeah I do” I said, shit, please can John be nice for once.  
“Why don’t we just all date each other, just one relationship with all three of us” John said “I love both of you, and if you guys are being honest, then why not?”  
“I would love that”  
“Me too”  
“Great!” John said “I love you both very much, and I would love to immediately go on some cute date, but it is very late, and I need to sleep”  
“That’s a good idea, come on Georgie, your back in the middle” We curled up and fell asleep under the stars, how much happier than when we had first tried, a little while ago.

Stuarts P.O.V.  
I heard commotion a little while ago, but decided to do nothing, and try to go back to sleep. It had been a few hours and nothing seemed to be working, I was wide awake, nothing was going to make me sleep. Instead of staring at the roof for even more hours I decided to go investigate, I got out of bed, snuck past Pete and went up the fire exit, I then opened the door to see three of my bandmates snuggled up pressed against each other, but without their usual hats. I had never seen my friends without hats on and it was not hard to figure out why. They had ears, not only human ears, but also cat ears, and were they cute, the fluffy ears stuck up through their hair with fur matching the colour, I had never seen anything like it. I could also see three fluffy tails sticking up out of the shared blanket that had somehow curled together and linked the three sleeping boys I called friends. George lay in the middle and was purring in his sleep, I had heard them purring before but I had always assumed it was them groaning or some weird side effect from being drunk, but my friends do not seem to be human, or at least not completely human, they seemed to be part cat, but that did not explain why they are sleeping on the roof. Out of confusion and not knowing what else to do I gently nudged John, which woke him up.  
“Stu?” He muttered, blinking a bit, “Stuart!” he then shouted a bit more awake, scrambling trying to find something.  
“John stop, calm down, I know” I said.  
“What! What do you know?” He said, freaking out even more, starting to cry a little, as if the world had just ended.  
“I know you have little cat ears and you have a tail, also I can hear George purring” I replied  
“You don’t hate us? You won’t try murdur us or send us off to crazy scientists?” He asked.  
“No, why would I want to do that? You guys are my friends” I said.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, it’s just that we have been hurt so many times over the years, and I couldn’t let anything happen to Paul and George, I love them Stuart, with all my heart, and they are the only people like me, I couldn’t let them be hurt.” John said, now crying. What happened to the strong and brave John Lennon?  
“John it’s fine, I don’t care. How did this happen? Why are you like this?” I said  
“Irvin, he’s mad crazy, he messed with our mothers when they were pregnant, I don’t know how, he somehow added a cat's genetic thingy to us when we were only just beginning to grow, and now we are stuck like this.” He said  
“So what’s the problem I think you three look kinda cute like that, why does Irvin want you now?”  
“It may look cute but it’s bloody annoying, tails may help cat’s balance but I don’t need it, it just swings around, and the ears, I hate them, I basically have two sets of ears, do you have any idea how sensitive to noise we are?” He said “Also apparently Irvin wants to use us to prove he can do it, to get more funding, use us for research and create more people or animals like us” He said  
“So that’s why Paul hates my playing, and I’m guessing you're sleeping on the roof to hide from Irvin?”  
“Yeah”  
“Don’t you think that's a bit extreme?”  
“He carefully made sure us three were all in the same room, for all we know he might kidnap us and keep us as slaves”  
“Sounds a bit extreme, but if you feel safe, you can stay on the roof”  
“Thank you so much Stuart”  
“Alright, now sleep, can’t have you falling asleep during tomorrow's gig”  
“Oh alright, goodnight Stu, I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Goodnight” I watched as John curled back up against George, before starting to purr himself.  
I went back down to my room, and went back to bed, as I was drifting off I heard a bang and a scream but was already too close to sleep to act on it, probably just a prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while.


	5. Once There Was A Way, To Get back Home

Irvin’s P.O.V.   
Finally the child has left, what took him so long? The night is only so long and I do not want to have to wait another day to collect my little kittens, especially after yesterday's disaster. Watching the child go back to his room, I waited for him to be gone and then I went up the stairs, he had just come down, to find the three kittens, John, Paul and George, sleeping like… cats. Grabbing the three needles filled with an anesthetic, I then crept closer to where my three kittens were peacefully sleeping, or so I thought.   
“John, wake up” George pleaded, shaking John’s shoulder, “Get up Johnny. Paul, wake up please” Now shaking both John and Paul.   
“Shut up” I said through gritted teeth, grabbing the needle that would hopefully make him fall asleep and trying to stab it into George, somewhere, anywhere, he would not stop moving, so I did what I had to and grabbed his arm and pushed the needle in somewhere, hoping not to kill him.  
“Ahhhhh!” George screamed, the needle had gone too far in his arm, and had definitely hit a bone, blood was pouring out, but I kept pushing it in further hoping the anesthetic would enter his bloodstream somewhere and knock him out. He continued his thrashing for a minute, before collapsing onto Paul, who was somehow still asleep. I quickly got the other two needles and administered the anesthetic to John and Paul, still peacefully sleeping, before dragging all three, who were surprisingly very light, down to my car parked outside, making sure to hurry before the other two of the band could notice something. Luckily all passers by ignored me, it being that part of town, I placed the three bodies in the back and threw a blanket over, starting my drive to France. 

Paul’s P.O.V.   
I woke up to the sound of someone talking to themself, sounding extremely worried.   
“No no no no no, please no, he has to be alright, my little kitten can’t be dead” It sounded like Irvin, what happened? I managed to open my eyes and turned my head just enough to see Irvin leaning over a sleeping George, I tried to stay still but I could barely control myself, something was wrong with Georgie, and I can not let him suffer.   
“What did you do to him?” I yelled, Irvin looked up at me, tears were streaming down his face. Why does he, of all people, care about George?   
“I needed to knock you all out to take you here, but George woke up before I could inject him, and wouldn’t stop moving, I accadentilly pushed the needle to far in his arm, I didn’t notice before, it went through his arm and stabbed his chest, and now he won’t wake up” He said.   
“This is all your fault, you did this to him, fix him!” I yelled, now freaking out even more.  
“I can’t fix him, we will just have to wait for him to wake up” Irvin said, “But listen Paul, I’ve taken you to my mansion in France, you and your brothers will live here, my little kittens” I was in shock, did he seriously expect us to just stay here with him? He had turned back to George and I took a moment to look around, we appeared to be a massive room, with things for cats; massive cat beds, climbing towers with scratching poles, cat toys, little bowls filled with food and others with water, platforms around on the walls and… litter trays. It seemed to be some kind of bedroom but one for cats, there was a massive window at the end of the room looking over fields, and the entire room was painted a soft blue colour.   
“No, you don’t own us, we won’t just stay here, we aren’t cats, we are people who just have some cat features” I said.   
“I think you will find it quite hard to leave Paulie, the place is surrounded by electric fences, and every door is fingerprint locked” Where did he get such fancy and futuristic technology? “So I suggest you get settled, anything you kitties need?” It was obvious we were not getting out of here soon, John was still asleep and it would take a while for George to recover, plus we would need a plan before we tried anything.   
“Can we have some guitars please?” Irvin looked shocked by this, clearly believing I had given up on escaping.   
“Sure, I can get some for you and your brothers” He kissed George's head before leaving. I immediately went over to see that he had wrapped up George's arm, and that George appeared to be breathing, now more calm I decided to go try to wake up John. I found John sitting up in a green cat bed with his eyes open looking right up at me, he must have been woken up by Irvin and I’s yelling, whoops.   
“Paul, what are we going to do? Fuck, this is all my fault, I got us here all becasue I didn’t protect you and Georgie” John was saying, I love John but I cannot deal with this right now.   
“I really can’t deal with you blaming yourself right now, something is wrong with George and we need to find a way out of here”  
“Didn’t you hear him Paul? We aren’t getting out of here, not for a while at least” John said “And unless you find me something to do, I’m going to continue my self-blaming”   
“Oh fine, go play with the toys or something, just don’t hurt George” I said, I feel like a parent sometimes.   
“I’m not a kid Paul, I’m going to go back to sleep” John said.   
“I need to help George and I don’t know what to do, John please, help” I said, sounding worried, control yourself Paul, you have to be strong.   
“Oh fine, let’s go check out how George is doing” We walked over to where George was sleeping, scared of what we would find, we ended up sitting by George's side for hours. 

George’s P.O.V.   
Pain, all I could feel was pain. What happened? Where am I? Paul? John? Why does my arm hurt? So many questions filled my head. I looked around the best I could and I appeared to be in a massive room filled with cat things, weird, looking to my left I could see Paul and John looking very scared. What happened?   
“George! You're awake!” Paul said.   
“Yeah, what happened?” I said. Now confused as to why Paul would be excited by something as simple as waking up.   
“We’re in France mate, that Irvin guy took us here while we were sleeping. He also stabbed you, which is why Paulie here has been freaking out, we thought you might be dead” John said.   
“Dead? Why would I be dead? I’m not allergic to France” I said, trying to lighten up the mood.   
“He… well… look at your arm” Said Paul. Cautiously I moved my head to see my upper arm fully wrapped in bandages that had blood leaking through.  
“What happened?” I asked, very concerned.   
“Irvin, he had to knock us out to get us here. You were apparently moving a lot and he stabbed you with the anesthetic, it went through your arm, he’s extremely worried” Paul said. “He was terrified before that he might have lost his little kitten, even though it was entirely his fault”  
“Bastard” Was all John said.   
“Where are we? And don’t say France, I already know that” I said.   
“Irvin’s mansion, or more specifically the bedroom he made for us, it’s full of cat shit” John said. At that moment Irvin entered carrying some guitars, he immediately spotted I was awake and hurried over.   
“George! I’m so glad you alright, my little kitten, how are you feeling?” I was terrified, I looked toward John and Paul who looked equally creeped out.   
“I… uh… I’m fine” I said. Irvin smiled before placing a kiss on my forehead, what the fuck.   
“That’s great, I brought you kittens the guitars you wanted, in five days I will allow you to start exploring the mansion, but for now you have to stay in your room. Do you understand me, my kitties?”  
“Yes, we understand,” Paul said.   
“Good, I must get back to work, but you have plenty of toys to keep you entertained, bye for now” Irvin then left, and I immediately turned to Paul.  
“What the fuck was that? Why was he calling us little kitties and his kittens?” I said.   
“I don’t know, he’s been doing it since we got here. He seems to have decided that since he missed out on our childhood we can just live another one for him” said Paul.  
“No, no no no, I am not living another childhood, we are getting out of here, we aren’t his pets” I said.   
“Well, you should tell him that,” John said.   
“Why can’t we just leave?” I asked.   
“He prepared ahead, there’s no escape, unless you want to try to jump over the electric fence” John said.   
“Fine. I’m hungry, where’s the food?” I asked, John and Paul looked at me before giggling a bit. “I know I eat a lot, but I’m serious, where is the food?”  
“We only have cat food, hope you like biscuits” John said, now laughing.   
“No, I’m not eating fucking cat biscutes, where is that bastard?”   
“What was that Georgie?” Irvin said. How long has he been standing there? Did he ever leave? “Did you really call your caring father a bastard? I’m heartbroken” He walked to John and pulled his ear to Irvins mouth “Don’t try escape, I would hate to have to hurt one of my little kitties, especially since it’s so hard to make more, one of you could have been a girl, but no, why make my life easy? So no, you will not be leaving! You are my kittens! And I will keep you till the day you die, you belong to me! So help me make more or shut up and be cute!” Irvin shouted, before placing John back down, “Clearly, I cannot keep three grown men locked up in a room, so I will be allowing you to roam free around the house from tomorrow onwards, but understand this, You! Are! Mine!” He then leant forward of George “Dinner is at seven, and will be brought up, and until then, you can enjoy some biscuits” He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.   
“Well that wasn’t pleasant” I said. Next thing I knew John was crying, the tough ones are always the first to break, and John was definitely broken. Irvin did not reenter the room, proving that he did not truly care about us, but only our genetics. We need to get out of here, before we turn into lab rats, which Irvin will definitely do if we do not escape soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter and doesn't really have much of a story, it's just the prologue, I promise not to abandon it.


End file.
